Electronic devices may be utilized to perform various types of data transfers. In some cases, dedicated applications may be provided that allow performance of data transfers. Such data transfer applications may support more than one data transfer method, selectable by a user.
Data transfer applications may also support performing data transfers for which they have been readied even if that application is not running in the foreground. For example, a data transfer may be performed when the application is not displayed on the device such as when a system screen is being displayed by the operating system.
Like reference numerals are used in the drawings to denote like elements and features.